Mr Shinigami
by ca99oline
Summary: One-shot of HitsuKarin / TouRin fan fiction


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter: Mr. Shinigami**

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Kurosaki<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly starting to rise and the first rays appeared, penetrating through the small window of Kurosaki house. On the upper floor and inside a medium sized my bedroom, Sun-faded, oft-mended curtains hung over an oak desk covered with chemical and medical books. I started to take off my clothes, once the curtains were firmly shut, alone in the dark room. I tried to do it as fast as I could do so that Yuzu did not have to call me down for getting breakfast. Once fully dressed in my school uniform, I grabbed my bag; marching toward the door and closed it. I walked through the quiet corridors of my home. As I passed by Ichi-ni's room, I stopped and looked at his bedroom door. Strangely tired, I closed my eyes for a second and saw myself wandering once again through the free memory that only the mind can contain.<p>

Many things had happened after the Winter War. Ichigo Kurosaki a.k.a. Ichi-ni; my brother had finally managed to defeat Aizen by using his final technique. The consequence of using the technique was losing his Shinigami power. He couldn't see any spirits and became act like a normal human. He also couldn't see the others Shinigami anymore, especially the raven haired girl called Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo and Rukia could seem to be best friend or maybe lover. Their relationship was unique and complex. I assumed that they were best friend because they comprehended each other; they acknowledged their hobbies and bad habits of each other. I assumed that they were maybe lover because they often quarreling like an old sick couple. Despite those quarrels, the two had a deep understanding of each other, often giving each other a considerable amount of emotional support when needed. Rukia was the rare one that able to help restored Ichigo's self believe quickly. Ichigo cared about her to the point where he was willing to risk his life for her own. When Rukia was hurt badly, Ichigo looked very concerned and blamed himself for not being able to rescue her. Outside, he was fine with living out the rest of his life in peace. He had finally gotten a normal life and did not involve in Shinigami things anymore. Inside, he knew that somewhere deep down inside him, he was upset. He felt surely regret for doing the thing that made him lost his power.  
>17 months later, there were some enemies who tried to harm him; manipulated his friends and family. He gained back his Shinigami power cause of Rukia Kuchiki and his other Shinigami friends' help. Ichi-ni with his companions succeeded defeating the enemies. Ichi-ni began to do his tasks as 'a Shinigami' again and fought alongside with the other Shinigami friends. While he was doing his tasks, he began abandoning his family presence. He always came home late. As time passed by, he was rarely at home. It had made him withdrawn and distant from his family. Yuzu; my fraternal twin sister was terrible worried and sad. She looked like wanted to cry every time Ichi-ni didn't join us at the breakfast or dinner time. I tried my best to comfort her. I hope my fury could reach to Ichi-ni. I felt obligating to yell at him; I wanted to smack the side of his head. He shouldn't be like that. He should pay more attention toward his family; at least a bit. He was not aware that we all felt tremendous worry for him and really, I think that was what shook us the most. He was not well aware of just what the consequences befalling all those connected with his family when he was doing those Shinigami things. It took all of my self control to hold in my anger at his attitudes.<p>

As I opened his bedroom door, I noticed everything was just as he left it to be. Apart from his belongings, the same numbness, a regular customer to an empty heart crawled under my skin to prevent me from feeling anything at all. Although sadness would usually hold hand with numbness it did not come to me in that moment, for it prepared to strike another time instead. Not feeling at all could be freeing at a point, so why did I start to feel sorrow as soon as I entered his empty bedroom? I tried to hold all the saddening feelings or thoughts away; I knew I could stop the pain if my mind and soul were willing to help me out. I thought as a carefully controlled rage ran through me. _Bloody fool!_I kept repeating in my mind as if hate was to save me from my desperate feeling.

"Karin, is everything alright?" I jerked my head a little turning toward the source of feminine voice. There was Yuzu stood in the doorway, her fingers lingering on Ichi-ni's handle door as she held it open. She presented me with a motherly smile. She must have noticed my hazy expression and decided to approach me.  
>Fighting and struggling against myself to appear as normal as possible. I immediately came to my senses, my calm and cool manner taking over my demeanor.<br>"Everything is fine, Yuzu. There's no need to be concerned." I merely smiled. I held my bag and closed his bedroom door. We started descending the stairs together.

* * *

><p>6th May, It was my birthday and Yuzu's birthday. We turned 17 years old.<br>Our special day; the day we deserved more happiness and celebrated it.  
>But it turned out a bit different…<br>Our brother; Ichi-ni didn't come home for the umpteenth times. Although Dad was busy handling his patients in clinic, he spared his time to spend with us celebrating our birthday.  
>I was grateful for having Dad, Yuzu and maybe… Ichi-ni… Not anymore.<p>

"Happy Birthday Karin, Happy Birthday Yuzu! Oh my beautiful ladies! I'm so happy! Both of my daughters have grown become more mature!" He knelt in front of the big poster of our mother figure and yelled, "Masaki! Look at our daughters! They have grown just like you! I can't wait to see their future husbands! I want them to get married and have a bunch of kids and the kids will get married and we will have many grandchildren and— Ouch!" I kicked my soccer ball exact stroke his face squarely. If I didn't stop him, he would still rambling about the things till midnight.  
>"Dad, Are you okay! Does it hurt badly?" Yuzu who found out my action, rushed toward Dad's side. "Oh, Karin… For the sake! Don't do that again!"<br>"Sorry, bad habit." I snorted and started gathering my jacket, scarf and bag.  
>Dad was rubbing his face for a moment and then patted Yuzu's head reassuring her that he was okay.<br>Settling his idiotic smile to me, he yelled again, "My daughter is so strong! Nice strike, honey! You are a true Kurosaki!"  
>I said nothing and kept walking down to the door.<br>"Where are you going Karin? It's already 8:00 PM." Yuzu asked worriedly.  
>"I have a task lab at school tomorrow. I need some stuff; I forgot to buy them at pharmacy this afternoon. I'm going to get them."<br>"Be careful, Karin!"  
>I smiled. "Don't worry Yuzu. I can handle myself. Remember our 'sweet seventeen' stuff, we're not kid anymore."<br>"Then comeback safely and bring your future husband!"  
>I shut the door and cursed silently at my father's last word.<p>

* * *

><p>I bought the stuff and left the pharmacy. I took the different route of walk this time.<br>The route spent a bit longer of duration times to reach home than my usual route.  
>I blamed my birthday mood. I felt the need to get some refresh air night. Maybe, I could meet or see something new during my unusual route of walk.<br>The night was silent, air felt colder and light felt darker. I stepped out into the cool night air.  
>My shoulder-length black hair caught on the wind, whipping across my face. I tightened the scarf around my neck.<br>I walked until I reached the alley and stopped suddenly. There was a sense of dangerous in the field; the end side of the alley. I could hear the sounds of the woman screaming and the hollow growling. I felt numb for a moment. There were only two options ran in my mind. The first option was racing my steps to the field and helped the woman. The second option was acting like I didn't hear anything and just kept away from that field. I was panic, bewildered until I heard the second scream from the woman; my legs automatically ran toward the field. _Damn it, Curse Kurosaki's bloodline!  
><em>During the running, I was searching something which could be used to defend us. My eyes landed on the rusted golf stick at the side of the garbage. Without hesitant, I grabbed it and moved toward the field. My heart raced rapidly, I breathed stagnantly. I tried desperately to keep my panic in check. The field was dark and gloomy while the moonlight illuminated those two silhouettes. There was the Hollow who tried to eat the woman's soul. The Hollow was strangling her neck and the grip on her hand was so tight that the ghost woman had to scream in pain. I gritted my teeth and a wave of foreboding swept over me as I walked and slowly raised my golf stick ready to attack the Hollow. But before I could do it, there was a white haired man with wavering black-white Shinigami uniform who cut my vision and jumped in front of the Hollow. He swung his sword toward the Hollow and sliced it into two as he fell to the ground. He did it with an incredible speed that made me gasped. His face was so calm and collected. With smooth agility, he sheathed his sword and kept it behind his back. He spun quickly and now was staring at me. For a moment, I simply stood there, my gazed onto the ground; couldn't even dare to look at him. I didn't say a word, keeping my face passive. My fingers were still wrapping the rusted golf and the other side of hand was still holding my stuff. I thought of running away out of his sight. Leaving would be the best answer. I could escape back to my house and never see him again. The world was big enough, we wouldn't meet again and I could achieve it. As soon as I made the decision, I snapped my body toward the exit and bolted away from the field before we even made contact. I run as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, I was not in the mood. A whole bunch of students was out in the class corridors passing, gossiping, yelling or just merely chatting. Either way it was incredibly annoying having to put up with all that lot plus my terrible aching head. Voices and laughter could be heard from several of those classes I passed; making my blood boil all of sudden, as shivers ran through my spine. I strode out of the school with a sour expression. People within the school glanced out of their cubicles curious of my face expression. Feeling my anger growing, I threw myself onto the grass in the back of the school. It was a warm, strangely beautiful sky with fair weather could lines up on the horizon. I felt the grass prickling my skin as I lay there. As I closed my eyes, I let everything slip away, listening to the distant calls of birds. In that moment, I was just lying peacefully; hoping could ease my headache a bit.<p>

Nearly ten minutes passed before I opened my eyes. When I was glancing at the right side, I froze for a couple of seconds. I saw him. _Why on earth I have to meet him again? The second time now! Just how destined we are! _I could see his tall figure. He was leaning against the wall of school building, with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing the same cloth as last night. His eyes was gazing faraway into the distance that made me wonder what he was looking at; maybe apparently lost in thought. I hadn't noticed him there before.  
>I tried my best to act like I didn't know his presence; hardly acknowledging that he was even there. I pulled myself up from the ground smoothing down the front of my skirt as I started to leave.<br>When I was half onto the school gate, I heard him spoke.  
>"I know you can see me. Stop pretending." His voice was firm and cold.<br>I halted for a moment. _I don't like to talk with the stranger one. Especially, I don't like to talk with the one whom is not a human and actually a Shinigami. People who passed by would think that I am insane of talking with air._ My minds screamed for arguing whether to face him or just ignore him.  
>Finally, I chose to spin around. I walked toward him and faced him straight. His jaw was set with cold, hard determination as he kept his gaze on me. He was handsome when he didn't have a look of sullen marrying his features, I concluded.<em><br>_I made a gesture mentioned him to follow me. I led him till we reached the solitude place inside of the warehouse; behind the school.

He was taller about 3 inches than me. I threw a fierce glare in the direction of him. I crossed my arms over my chest; wanted to show him just how irritated he meant for me. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
>"It's not necessary. I just want to ask you some questions considering incident last night." He was leaning on one leg, his arms crossing over his chest and setting his ice cold stare upon me.<br>"I don't have obligation to answer your questions, Mr. Shinigami."  
>He raised one eye brow, clearly amused with my last word. He glanced at me blankly, titling his head a bit as he considered me for a while. He wondered how I could acknowledge information of this Shinigami thing. A carefully calculated expression of mild curiosity was creeping beyond his mask of coldness. His teal eyes narrowed. "How did you know I am a Shinigami?"<br>"From the way you wore your clothes, from the way you killed the Hollow."  
>"That didn't answer my question. You know what I meant."<br>I shrugged.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"I am a human."  
>"I mean..." His tone was low and dangerous. "What's your name?"<br>"It's not necessary, Mr. Shinigami." I responded, deadpanned. I had no reason to give him; I didn't want to give my name after earning his cold answer of my first question.  
>He started getting impatient after hearing my answer. I was too stubborn and it ran on Kurosaki's blood.<br>An awkward silence fell between us. He ran his hand roughly through his hair. I could see his shoulder tighten in his anger.  
>He sighed loudly, mentally defeated. "Fine, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Would you mind to tell me your name now?" he asked, with a slightly mocking tone in his voice.<br>I bit my bottom lip contemplating for a moment before answered, "Karin Kurosaki."  
>If he was startled, he didn't show it. He was examining me carefully. His eyes were determined and full of observant. He stood in odd silence, about a meter in front of me. He seemed to read everything about me, drawing his own conclusions. We kept eye contact for the longest of times, my grayish-blue eyes on his greenish-blue. We had a staring contest for a few minutes until I opted to avert my gaze. I felt my negative and cynical thoughts weigh down on me again. The bitterness darkened my eyes as I dropped my gaze down to the ground, the sadness that I had been fending off hitting me with full force. <em>Bloody fool!<em> I shouldn't have thought of Ichi-ni again.  
>"It's all your faults." I mumbled suddenly.<br>"Pardon me?"  
>"It's all your faults." I bit out.<br>Seeing he slight confused, caught between the unfriendly attitudes he held to me before and his nature as a self-ego, cold bastard, made me want to yell at him more than before. To simply know that he was the one who reminded me of my brother again, he was the cause of the almost pained expression on my normally apathetic face made me feel a sense of resolution. My eyes connected with his as I placed one foot in front of the other.  
>Scowling in an utter annoyance, I pointed my finger to him and yelled, "I said it was all of your faults! Because all of you, Shinigami! You all; his Shinigami friends didn't do the duties well that caused my brother had to participate to help you! He came home late, didn't share his time with us! Didn't even bother to ask our conditions! And now, He doesn't even come home! You don't understand how I—we feel!" It was very obvious where that subject stood, so much for clearing this up.<br>I felt my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Memories and nightmares played on the backs of my eyelids, inescapable. I wanted nothing more than to slip off into dreamless sleep, but it was impossible. The days from four years ago took the foreground in my mind. I hated it. I hated the situation I was in. I hated that I couldn't go back to my pleasantly normal life before my brother became a Shinigami. The only one who should apologize is my brother and I blamed it on someone whom I didn't even know. I've just thrown the tantrum to him. I couldn't think straight but I thought what I said had been somewhat true.  
>His eyes widened as he stared down at me. I knew that he was thinking what had gotten into me that made me suddenly bursting out loud of my emotions. I thought he would sneer or scoff at my childish immature antic. I struggled to hold my tears back. I was so tired and irritable. I felt sick as I leaned my head into my hand. My head was pounding relentlessly.<p>

"Kurosaki's sister…" His voice snapped me out of my reverie. He was pacing closer to me. His mask of coldness was broken; replaced by a haunted looked and his eyes showing some vague form of concern. He looked as if he wanted to apologize, to ask forgiveness. It was completely opposite of anything I had expected.  
>"I don't need your pity." My voice was hoarse after yelling. I couldn't focus my eyes. I stumbled backward with tears prickling my eyes once again.<br>"Are you—?"  
>"I'm fine." I said quickly, growing a bit dizzy. "Goodbye Mr. Shinigami."<br>"Wait!" He turned me back to face him again. I felt his hand grip my wrist firmly and the other hand reached for my forehead. "You've got a high fever. I'll take you home."  
>"I can take care of myself! I—" I stopped suddenly, my eyes glazing over a bit.<br>The next second, I thought that I would fall to the ground but he rushed forward and pulled me to my feet again. I raised my head to look at him.  
>A pair of greenish-blue eyes stared at me from mere inches away. "Kurosaki…" The white haired man's expression showed extreme and very alarmed concern.<br>I was nearly losing consciousness but was fighting it off. "I'm fine. Just a—"  
>His head shook almost sadly as if he knew what I was about to say; still not letting go off my hand.<br>I growled, slowly letting my irritation get the better of me. "Get off me. I don't need your help!"  
>I jerked my hand up to pull his hand away, but it was caught by his other hand.<br>"I admitted that we are irresponsible. We are too weak that we have to involved Ichigo Kurosaki; a human into these Shinigami wars. Your brother really helped us a lot. He risked his life helping us, protecting the world. He is…a hero. We are deeply indebted to him." A man with a few words had finally managed to speak his longest utterance to me. "You are in bad condition. At least, please… let me help you. Let me carry you home." He was entirely serious.  
>I didn't respond and he took it as a silence agreement. Gently, in the most understated of gestures, he took my hand. I stared at where his slightly tanned skin met my paled skin. For a moment, I stood completely stunned. His hand was smooth and yet calloused at the same time as if covered by tiny scars. I had never felt anything like it before. The overwhelming urge to tell him all that I had ever thought came over me, but I fought it back. It seemed that was all I ever did: fight my feelings back.<br>I felt so dizzy. My legs gave out and I collapsed on him. He leaned down, settling my feet up from the ground gently; keeping a firm hold on my back and legs. My head was resting on his chest as he picked me up bridal style. I found myself clinging tightly onto him. I could feel his breath on my ear, the heart beating, the heat of him and I could smell his scent. He smelled something like a mixture between mint and grass. He took a few running steps before launching ourselves up into the air; marching toward my house. The strong cold wind was whipping across my face and making my black hair wavered like mad.

"I am really sorry... for everything." I heard him spoke and continued. "I solemnly will protect you and your family even if it costs my life." His voice was sincere.  
>I jerked my head toward him. He looked enigmatic. As I stared further into his eyes, I could see his eyes full of emotions, unrestrained, raw and overflowing.<br>I had never seen him even show a semblance of true emotion before. Now, he was overflowing with it.  
>Suddenly and with an intensity he had never been held before, he locked gazes with me. His teal eyes remained on me intently.<br>I watched him, feeling tears roll down my cheeks as his eyes stared at me in an odd way.  
>"...No..." I muffled a sob. I shook my head, tears coming into my eyes again.<br>For some odd reasons, I felt completely relaxed around this man. I never trusted anyone enough to confide my feelings on the current situation within my family. But only him, I felt I could...


End file.
